Blow Your Dreams Away With Me
by Romance Novel
Summary: A twist of events leaves Lauren away from Carter and her virginity intact. Double win? 1x03 AU Lauren/Razor


Pairing: Lauren/Razor. Hints of Lauren/Carter. Mentions of Steve/Summer.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Make it Or Break it. Trust me, if I did, things would be way different.

* * *

**Blow Your Dreams Away With Me**

* * *

What an amazing birthday this had turned out to be. Not only did Lauren have to sit through the most awkward dinner ever with her dad and _Summer_, but she found out that all the gifts her dad had given her had come from that "Christian" golddigger. This was definitely a birthday for the books.

The one upside was making it to the Blast Off, which was supposed to be the hottest kegger in town. It seemed like she was going to have to take matters into her own hands tonight if she was going to have any sort of fun. Although everything was winding down and the band had already retired for the night, there was still plenty of alcohol left, which Lauren was grateful for.

The blonde filled her cup up at a kegger and took a couple sips. She let out a small sigh afterwards, starting to feel better. But only slightly. In front of her, she spotted two guys staring at her cleavage. Their smirks only widened when they noticed she had caught them.

She scoffed. "As if!" She yelled at them, before turning around and walking in the opposite direction. The dirt was not gracious on her designer heels, but that would just be added to the reasons why today sucked.

After walking for a couple moments, she spotted Carter in the distance. He was sitting on the porch of a cabin, looking just as miserable as she was from what she could tell.

Also, he was alone. No Kaylie in sight.

She hesitated for a few seconds, weighing the pros and cons before realizing that she deserved some bit of happiness tonight. And with how wrapped up in Kaylie he was, the most she would even get is some light flirting and conversation and even that seemed like just what she needed right now.

Her heel dug into the grassy dirt in front of her as she took a step towards the cabin when she felt someone grab her arm. She made a face and turned to see some guy staring down at her shoes.

"I wouldn't step any further if I were you." He advised, still looking down. She followed his gaze and saw a pile of puke right in front of her. Her heel, dug right in the middle of it.

She tensed, feeling a slight shudder crawl up her body. "Oh my god, ew!" She let the stranger move her back some and then bend down like he was inspecting the scene of a crime. "Of course this is happening right now." She muttered.

He laughed. "You're fine, it didn't hit any actual skin from what I see." He looked back up at her, his blue eyes warm and inviting. He was… cute. Really cute actually.

Lauren snapped out of it and shook her head, breaking eye contact. "These shoes are designer and now they're _ruined_. Just like everything else today." Her eyes travelled back up to the cabin porch where Carter was. He was gone now just like her chance.

The guy stood up. "I think Damon has some paper towels in his trunk, come on." He said, before he started walking off in the direction she had just come from.

Lauren scanned the immediate area next to the cabin and still couldn't find Carter. How did he get so far in those two seconds she looked away from him?

"Hey, are you coming?"

She turned back around to see the stranger nodding his head towards the crowd. Not that Lauren ever listened to it, but her conscience wasn't telling her not to trust this guy. Something about him felt like she could trust him. And plus, it's not like she couldn't defend herself if he tried anything.

So she followed him and, for a moment, forgot all about Carter.

…

Turns out that Damon was literally two seconds from driving off when they approached him. He had his car loaded up and everything, but from the slight banter he and the guy exchanged, Lauren could tell they were super close. So Damon popped the trunk, got out the paper towels, drove off and the cute stranger guy sat down on the curb with Lauren and wiped puke off of her heel for her.

"Ta da!" He sang, holding up her spotless heel. He looked over at her, with a huge grin on his face. "See, you can't even tell."

Lauren stared at the heel for a couple moments and then looked down at her lap. She fiddled with her fingers. "They're perfect." She said softly. She felt tears coming on, but she tried to push them away.

She felt him scoot closer. "Hey, what's wrong?" She didn't say anything. "Look, I know you don't know me, but I've been told I'm great at making people smile so if you wanna talk I'm all ears." She heard a thud, which probably meant he had just patted his chest in emphasis. God, this guy was so cheesy.

And yet, here she was about to open up to him because at this point, she literally had no one else to talk to. Not Kaylie. Definitely not her dad. Not even Carter. She was alone and she hated that feeling more than anything in the world.

She let out a shaky breath. "Today's my birthday." She started, looking back up at him. His eyes widened a little.

"Well, happy birthday… I don't know your name." He said, ending the statement awkwardly. She let out a smile.

"Lauren Tanner."

"Lauren. Happy birthday Lauren." He said with a smile. It almost made her want to smile on impact.

She looked away. "Thanks… I don't know your name either."

He laughed. "Razor."

She let out a laugh. "_Razor_?"

"Ah, made you laugh!" He said, pointing at her. "Now imagine how hard you'd be laughing if you knew my real name. Then you'd get why it's Razor." She rolled her eyes playfully. "So, tell me Lauren. What's got you so upset on your birthday?"

She let out a sigh, feeling a rant coming on. "Where do I even start? Daddy took me out to dinner and invited Summer, his secretary and thinks that's okay. It's _my_ birthday and I shouldn't be forced to spend it with her or anyone else I don't want to. Then, it turns out, that the little charms Daddy gives me every year for my charm bracelet were her idea! The one thing I thought came from his heart, were from that fake Jesus-loves-me tramp! And then my best friend Kaylie ditches me for this new girl for no reason! She's supposed to be my best friend and she's not even there for me when I need her."

All of this was said at a mile a minute, but somehow Razor seems to hang on to every word. Even providing appropriate facial expressions when necessary. She can tell that he's slightly drunk, but he does seem genuinely interested, which she appreciates.

When she finishes, they sit in silence for a few moments as he processes everything. She honestly feels a lot better now that she got that out of her system.

Finally, he speaks. "Well…that…sucks. That actually does sound like a pretty crappy birthday, I'm sorry." He says, nodding in her direction when he apologizes. She nods, shrugging it off. It's not like he had anything to do with her bad luck. "But, let's take a second to look on the bright side. You leave the restaurant and come to the Blast off and hear this amazing band with this pretty awesome lead singer who then helps you get puke off your shoe, which yeah, that sucked but it's gone now!" He holds up the heel again.

She lets out a laugh, but then becomes confused. "Wait, you're in a band?" She asks, looking over at him. Her eyes light up momentarily. He may have just gotten cuter if that was possible. Wait, what?

He makes a face. "What? Yeah, The Shelter Pups! Remember?" He starts doing air guitar moves as best as he can while sitting down. She just stares at him though so he stops. "We were literally just on stage like an hour ago!" He points over to the stage in the distance.

Lauren shrugs. "By the time I got here, the stage was empty."

Razor slumps in defeat. "Are you kidding me? See, you should've just come here instead of going to dinner with your dad and you would've seen me up there. It was pretty great if I do say so myself."

She scoots closer to him and bats her eyelashes. "Well, there's always next time right?" She purrs, staring at him. She was starting to get bored and if she had to make her own fun tonight then so be it. It can only go up from here.

Razor stares at her, his smile wavering. His eyes keep travelling between her lips and her eyes. She totally has him, but then he breaks eye contact.

"Actually, I'm doing a roadie gig thing for awhile so this is our last performance until I get back." He sets her heel on the ground and stands up. He reaches a hand out for her own.

She looks up at him, still a little offended that he just rejected her, but takes his hand anyways. He pulls her up and holds onto her as she slides her foot back into her heel. She bends down with her free hand and fastens the strap, her other hand placed on his shoulder. As she stands back up straight, their eyes lock. That's three times if anyone's counting (she is).

"Thanks." She whispers, staring up at him. He just gives her a simple nod, looking either slightly confused or surprised. As if he wasn't expecting her, not just tonight, but at all. She wasn't apart of his plan, which is obvious because she's never apart of anyone's plan. She just exists and forces people to deal with her making space in their lives at the worst possible times.

He takes a step back. "So, are you gonna be okay getting home?" He asks, letting go of her. She takes her hand from his shoulder and nods.

"Yeah, Daddy's car should be around here somewhere." She replies simply.

He nods and then slips his hands into his pockets. "It was nice meeting you Lauren Tanner. Hope I helped make your birthday less crappy."

"I would say it definitely ended on a less crappy note." She let out a laugh, to which he joins in. "Thanks, Razor." He gives her a nod and walks off.

Lucky for her, her dad's car was two spots over this whole time so she didn't have to walk far. Unlucky for her, she didn't get Razor's number.

_Damnit._

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know, my last fic was titled "LAST-FIC-EVER." Trust me, I didn't expect to even still be writing fics anymore. I think a part of me is reverting back to nostalgia now that I'm about to enter the "real world." Whatever. All I know is I've watched the prom episode in full and then in bits and pieces for the past 2 or 3 days for some reason and my Lauren/Razor heart was overexploding. Then this morning, I watched bits of 1x03 and wondered how different things would be if someone else had stopped Lauren before she went over to stupid Carter and started one of the longest love triangles ever._  
_

I think that Lauren and Razor have a lot in common in a way. They're both second best in the hearts of the people they're into (Carter and Emily) and that's just kind of their thing. At least Lauren gets to go on and be second best to others too (Max), but Razor gets stuck in that bubble of crushing on Emily and wishing he hadn't left so they would've had another shot. Such a waste on the writer's part not to give him more to do because those two seconds where he talked to Kaylie and Payson at prom and they seemed to be enjoying his company were my everything. Payson arranged for The Shelter Pups to come without Emily knowing and Razor didn't know that Damon would be there so it was just direct Payson/Razor interaction setting that up. Love. Need. Want.

Longest A/N ever. Anyways, this is definitely my last-fic-ever, but as I'm writing this, I'm remembering that I need to choose In Progress or Complete before submitting this story and a part of me wants to just do random oneshots of Lauren/Razor in this, but another one just wants me to stop myself because this fandom is dead and I need to stop. I don't know what's happening, but yeah that's a lyric to a Selena Gomez song that's the title of the fic. Again, I don't know what's happening, but wrapping this up now.

Not edited at all, literally just woke up and did this before I have to work on my final paper ever. Review and tell me to stop myself or keep going? I think I'm gonna stop.


End file.
